1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically feeding a supply of logs to one or more wood grinding machines.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Pulp logs are sorted for feeding to wood grinders for grinding into wood fiber suitable for paper stock. The task of keeping the grinding machine supplied with logs to be ground has generally been carried out manually or semiautomatically. One semi-automatic method and means is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,065. This patent discloses a system for transferring loads of logs from open-top hoppers of a loading rack by forklift vehicle while the adjacent hopper of the loading rack is being filled with logs from an infeed conveying system.